Manten tus ojos en el camino por venir
by LRobinSkylar
Summary: Castiel está cayendo del cielo y Dean no sabe cómo detenerlo.


_**Este trabajo es la traduccion del fic "Keep Your Eyes on the Road Ahead" escrito por entanglednow en ao3.**_

_**Escribir un fic lleva dias.**_

_**Traducirlo lleva horas.**_

**_Agradecer no cuesta nada._**

Dean está limpiando su habitación del motel, empujando cosas en su bolso o en la basura, cuando Castiel aparece en la puerta. Su polvorienta gabardina y su pelo parecen azotados por el viento. Dean se pregunta si volar por todo el mundo es más difícil ahora que ha perdido sus poderes. O tal vez Castiel tiene que componerse de nuevo a si mismo todo el tiempo y el pelo es demasiado maldito problema.

"Dean, necesito hablar contigo."

Dean asiente. "No hay problema, Cas, ¿puedes hablar mientras empaco?"

"Por supuesto." Castiel se desplaza hacia un lado, fuera del camino. Dean desenchufa la portátil de Sam y la desliza de nuevo en su bolsa.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Castiel suspira y eso es definitivamente algo que ha recogido de la humanidad en general. "Tenemos que hablar de la cacería contigo cuando mis poderes finalmente desaparezcan. Puede ser más complicado de lo que piensas."

Dean se da la vuelta el tiempo suficiente para golpear una mano en el hombro de Castiel. "Cas, no te preocupes por eso. Los seres humanos lo hacen muy bien, y yo te dije que te enseñare sobre todo lo que estés confundido. Vas a ser grande una vez que te saques el óxido de encima."

Castiel se mueve, frunciendo el ceño más profundo. La expresión que lleva puesta es familiar, esa incertidumbre tranquila, como si hubiera algo importante, algo que no está compartiendo.

"Puede ser que sea más difícil para mí que eso. Confieso que no estoy seguro de cuánto voy  
a necesitar de ti hasta que pueda aprender como compensar la pérdida de mis habilidades.".

"Amigo, vas a ser igual que el resto de nosotros. Sé que va a ser bastante malditamente duro para ti al principio, pero lo controlaras. Todos vamos a manejarlo, no te preocupes por ello."

"Jimmy es ciego", Castiel dice en voz baja.

El bolso de Dean golpea el borde de la cama, abriéndose a un lado. Una de sus botas cae libre y llega a atraparla sin pensar. Cuelga en su mano, los lazos meciéndose suavemente.

"¿Qué?" Porque tenía que haber oído algo mal. No hay manera de que podría haber oído bien.

"Jimmy, mi contenedor, es ciego." Castiel ofrece como si fuera algún tipo de alergia alimentaria. Algo que en realidad no cuenta, algo que no es de importancia.

Dean deja caer el bolso, golpea la alfombra barata y derrama medio contenido por todas partes.

"Jesús", él dice, es todo lo que puedo decir durante un minuto aturdido. Se da la vuelta, "No crees que tal vez necesitábamos saber esto antes. No pensaste que esto era una información importante. Maldita sea, Cas".

"Era irrelevante hasta ahora."

Dean es más enojado por eso que el hecho de no contarles. "A la mierda, ser ciego nunca es irrelevante,". Sacude la cabeza, gestos, en una especie de torpe movimiento que aún no entiende del todo. "Por lo tanto, haz algo, arréglalo".

La boca de Castiel va apretada y triste, con la cabeza vuelta sólo una fracción. "Ya es demasiado tarde para eso."

Lo cual es fantástico. Dean se deja caer sobre la cama, con los codos en equilibrio sobre las rodillas. Se frota una mano por la cara y luego mira hacia arriba, mira a la cara de Castiel y se pregunta cómo demonios nunca había sabido algo tan importante. El por qué él está descubriendo esto ahora.

"¿Cómo incluso puedes ver ahora?" exige.

"Hay muchas maneras en que el mundo puede percibirse, en muchas dimensiones. Sigo siendo capaz de muchas de ellas."

"¿Pero no por mucho tiempo?" Dean conjetura. Le sale enfadado, pero él cree que Castiel se lo merece.

Castiel asiente. "Estoy perdiendo gradualmente las habilidades".

"Entonces qué, ¿ no serás capaz de ver nada?"

"No", Castiel admite.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Las manos de Castiel, normalmente suelto a los lados, se contraen contra el material de la chaqueta, los dedos se encrespan y relajan.

"Voy a hacer lo que te dije, voy a aprender a vivir sin este método de percepción".

Dean niega con la cabeza. "Eso no es - la mayoría de las personas pueden ver, Cas".

"Y hay gente que no puede", Castiel dice. Lo cual es injusto. Porque, sí, claro, algunas personas son ciegas. Pero esas personas no tienden a conducir a través del país cazando monstruos como forma de vida. Si hay un hombre ciego por ahí que puede hacer eso, entonces Dean también podría colgar sus armas en estos momentos. Castiel no es gente tampoco, en realidad no, y todo es bastante nuevo para él. La idea de llevar a Castiel allí afuera cuando no puede ver es una locura. Pero Dean sabe si él dice que va a salir mal. Va a dejar a Castiel enojado y defensivo y obstinado. Aunque a juzgar por la expresión de Castiel ya sabe lo que Dean quiere decir.

"Soy muy consciente de que crees que puedo llegar a ser más un estorbo que otra cosa. Aunque todavía seré más que capaz de compartir mis conocimientos contigo."

"Cas -" Dean lo detiene, decide no presionar en este momento. Necesita tiempo para pensar, dios, pensar en lo que esto significa. "Realmente me hubiera gustado que me dijeras esto antes."

"Era-"

"No era irrelevante ". Dean cierra su boca porque esto no es realmente un momento para estar gritando. Esto no es culpa de Castiel, no realmente. Es su culpa por no haberle dicho. Pero Dean no va a echarle la culpa por la caída.

Eso no es culpa de nadie -

"Mira, está bien, vamos a tratar con esto cuando suceda, vas a estar bien."

*****

No es repentino, Castiel no acaba de aparecer un día conque sus habilidades le faltan. Se desvanecen, debilitan, por pulverización catódica de la existencia de una forma que parece irritante y dolorosa. Los últimos ecos de eso lo dejan sangrando por la nariz, los ojos en blanco en la cabeza, jadeando como si hubiera corrido un maratón - es como si no los estuviera perdiendo, sino siendo tomadas de él, por la fuerza y Dean quiere hacer daño a alguien por eso. Dean odia ver que sucede, pero se obliga de todos modos. Aunque honestamente no sabe a quién está castigando más, Castiel, o a sí mismo. Él piensa que sólo uno de ellos se lo merece. Sam lleva su ceño tranquilo en el fondo, a pesar de que parece que no puede idear nada para decir, reducido a estar torpemente de pie junto a Castiel cuando Dean no puede, cuando no sabe cómo hacerlo. Dean a veces desearía Sam dijera algo, pero Dean sabe que sólo terminaría en una pelea y el esta colgando de una línea muy fina.

Pero todos saben lo que está pasando. Todos están esperando. Pero Dean no puede decir que - tiene miedo de decirlo porque hay un lío de sentir que está ahí abajo en una jodida mezcla de culpa y el horror y la incredulidad. Algo impotente, y Dean odia sentirse impotente.

Los poderes de Castiel se decoloran hacia la nada, hasta que no puede llevarse a ninguna parte a sí mismo, no puede exorcizar demonios. Ya no puede decir lo que la gente está pensando, o cuando se han ido. Las debilidades humanas, el agotamiento, el hambre, la sed - dejan de ser puntos débiles y pasan a ser necesidades a sentir.

Hasta que Dean encuentra a Castiel en el pórtico de Bobby, una mañana temprano, mirando a través de los restos de metal y vidrio, la cabeza inclinada hacia el sesgo bajo la luz solar. Dean puede ver en su rostro, puede ver que brilla sobre la garganta y el cuello de su abrigo. Las manos de Castiel están sobre sus rodillas llenas de polvo.

"Soy humano", dice simplemente.

Algo dentro de Dean se siente como que estuviera cayendo.

*****

No pueden dejar de cazar, y Castiel se niega a quedarse atrás. Se niega a quedarse, como algo que no tiene uso alguno más, y Dean no tiene una maldita esperanza de lograr convencerlo de que se quede con Bobby. Él monta en la parte trasera, la mano pegada a la ventana, absorbiendo el frío y la vibración de la lluvia. Dean lo mira en el retrovisor y Sam observa a Dean, tranquilo y sin palabras, y tal vez Dean imagina que él lo puede sentir juzgándolo. El lo siente de todos modos. Algo que es sólo puro de Sam. El no puede odiar eso.

Dean sabe que va a ser difícil, en un sentido puramente práctico. La caza es difícil, bastante difícil cuando tienes todos tus sentidos y tu ingenio contigo, y una ración extra de pura suerte para conseguir sobrevivir a través de ella. Él va a admitir a sí mismo, y a nadie más que él tiene miedo.

*****

Castiel se queda en el motel. Dean no es exactamente feliz por eso. Él sabe cuántas veces los monstruos lo han seguido allí. Él sabe que no es exactamente seguro allí, son muy fáciles de encontrar. Por mucho que ama a su "bebe" el auto es reconocible a leguas de distancia, y los aparcamientos de motel no son exactamente los lugares más recónditos del mundo. Pero él lidia con ello. Todos están tratando con ello.

Le toma un tiempo a Cas para encontrar la manera de utilizar su teléfono sin poder verlo. Y para Sam de enseñarle cómo utilizar un auricular para que no se vea como un idiota completo. Debido a que no ha perdido nada de su conocimiento y, a veces es más fácil para Dean saber exactamente dónde Castiel esta, ser capaz de escucharlo mientras hay un Wendigo tratando de arrancarle su cara. Hace que sea más fácil de alguna manera.

Hasta que Sam y Dean vuelven a la habitación después de una cacería para encontrar un cadáver en el suelo, degollado desordenadamente, sangre revocando su ropa a su cuerpo y hacia fuera salpicando la alfombra donde había caído. Castiel de pie en la pared del fondo, con una mano ensangrentada a presión en el papel despegado. Su manga izquierda es de color rojo brillante hasta el final, un cuchillo de plata con brillo carmesí y refulgiendo en el extremo de la cama.

"Cas". Dean deja caer su bolso y se dirige directamente a él, tomándolo de los hombros.

"Dean". La tensión abandona a Castiel, su mano cae libre de la pared. Deja una impresión roja que corre allí, líneas finas y lentas de sangre.

"Maldita sea, Cas". Dean desliza sus manos hacia bajo de la manga, buscando las rebanadas, cortes profundos, viendo que ninguna de la sangre es suya, que la ruptura en el lado izquierdo de la chaqueta no va más allá del material.

"Dean, no estoy herido". Es un murmullo de palabras que Dean no acaba de creer, se ve obligado a comprobar, obligado a asegurarse. Coloca las dos manos en la cara de Castiel y la inclina hacia arriba y Castiel no es lo suficientemente fuerte tampoco como para tirar y escaparse. Dean deja manchas de sangre de sus pulgares en la mandíbula y pómulo de Castiel. Castiel levanta sus manos, las encrespa alrededor de las muñecas de Dean, y son frías, son increíblemente frías, aunque Dean piensa que es por el aire exterior y no por ninguna otra razón. "Dean, por favor", Castiel dice con firmeza. Están tan cerca que Dean pueda sentir su voz en contra de su piel.

Dean lo deja ir, se frota los dedos pulgares en la tela de los pantalones vaqueros. "Lo siento", dice en voz baja. "Yo sólo - Yo odio esto". Es la primera vez que lo admite, palabras nada estables. Son arenosas debajo de donde sale herido, demasiado rápido, como si estuvieran tratando de igualar la velocidad de su pulso.

Sam coge el cuchillo de la cama, se arrodilla junto al cadáver. "Un demonio", dice en voz baja. "Podría ser la persona que nos estaba siguiendo antes."

"Soy más que capaz de hacer frente a un demonio", Castiel dice con firmeza.

Dean trata de no mirar el desgarro en su abrigo, o la cantidad de sangre tirado por la habitación.

Yo no soy frágil, Dean. Puede que no sea tan fuerte como solía ser, pero no hace falta que me traten como me voy a romper. No voy a romperme". Los ojos de Castiel se fijan inequívocamente en su rostro, y el azul puede ser más oscuro y más humano de lo que era antes, pero sigue siendo Cas. Es todavía debajo de él, esa mezcla de ira controlada y una paciencia infinita. Incluso si es algo diferente ahora, algo humano y extraño. Alguien a quien Dean se siente obligado a proteger, y sin embargo, a veces él todavía no sabe ni cómo. Especialmente cuando Castiel claramente no quiere ser protegido.

El no logra entender con qué facilidad la gente se lastima.

Dean hace una mierda de trabajo, al tratar de lavar la sangre del abrigo mientras Castiel hace unos sellos fuera reponiendo uno de Sam. Hay una razón por la que los cazadores tienden a usar colores oscuros. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Castiel, caminando en una capa tan clara por el amor de Cristo? Hay tantas cosas estúpidas y pequeñas que Castiel no sabe, que él va a tener que aprender. Estúpidas pequeñas cosas que podrían matarlo. Él debería estar preocupado por todo eso. Pero hay algo en la total incapacidad de Dean para limpiar su abrigo que lo deja sintiéndose como un fracasado, menos que un fracasado. Arrojándolo a la basura se siente como un final - se siente como el final de algo. Mete envoltorios de hamburguesas encima de él hasta que él no puede verlo nada más. No sirve de nada.

Sam se inclina sobre un libro cuando sale del baño. Dean se sienta en la cama sin hacer ruido y se queda mirando el barro de sus botas.

"Estás siendo sobre-protector". La voz de Sam es suave pero puntiaguda.

Dean desquita su enojo con su cordón, ni siquiera le importa si la maldita cosa se rompe.

"Él es ciego", afirma rotundamente.

"El también es alguien con millones de años de antigüedad, y un ángel, creo que está haciéndolo bastante bien."

Dean quiere decir que el ya no es mas un ángel. Pero él no puede pronunciar las palabras. Se niega a ponerlas ahí - frías y duras como si fueran verdad.

*****

La siguiente ciudad, próxima en la caza - Dean deja a Castiel en la habitación, mientras que hacen un balance de la zona. Él lo deja allí cuando hablan con los testigos y se arrastran a través de la biblioteca local en busca de pistas. Sam mantiene una distancia cautelosa como si supiera de una tormenta que se avecina. Pero Castiel se queda con furia silenciosa, dibujando en el aire frío y la ira como una fuerza de la naturaleza. Dean recuerda lo que era tener miedo de él y casi hace que vale la pena. Él realmente está jodido más allá de toda creencia.

En la tercera noche, encontraron un nido de vampiros que se han apoderado del cementerio local. Dean se precipitó en una lápida y luego se estrelló contra el suelo inundado, con la cara bajo el agua en la lucha. Él viene demasiado cerca ahogando allí en la oscuridad, y le duele todo el camino mientras se toman su tiempo antes de matar a todos.

No vuelven hasta la noche, Sam toma los libros que había cogido de la biblioteca local de regreso a su habitación, para copiar tantas anotaciones como sea posible antes de devolverlo de nuevo mañana.

Dean aún está demasiado excitado para dormir. Él derrama la suciedad fuera de él y luego mete la ropa en una bolsa. Debido a que él también podría conseguir que hacer mañana antes de salir de la ciudad. Castiel ya está deambulando en un viejo par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta que Sam tenía del Incredible Hulk-. Dean puede oír los pasos lentos y medidos, cuidadosos detrás de él.

"Vamos a salir a la carretera temprano, encontraremos un lugar para detenernos y repasar los periódicos -"

Algo tira bruscamente de la manga, tirando de él hasta girarlo. Las manos ascendentes de Castiel , encuentran su mandíbula, sus dedos queden atrapados apretando la piel.

"Me niego a permanecer encerrado para siempre, mientras que ustedes se arriesgan". Su voz suena baja con ira, los ojos brillantes y no centradas en nada en absoluto. "He vivido durante millones de años y no voy a ser mimado como un niño."

"Cas -" Dean comienza, porque ha explicado esto. Han pasado por esto, y él lo odia todo el tiempo.

"Cállate". Castiel llega, encuentra la camisa de Dean, aprieta los dedos hasta que Dean puede sentir el material tirando de su espalda. "Soy consciente de lo que soy capaz de hacer y lo que no soy. Sus sentimientos sobre el asunto no cambia eso. No lo voy a aceptar. No necesito tu culpabilidad."

"Yo no siento culpa," Dean ralla fuera. "Maldita sea, yo no me siento culpable." Es una mentira, pero es una que se esfuerza en seguir contando.

"Si lo haces" Castiel dice simplemente y por un segundo está mirando directamente a él. "Te sientes culpable, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Por nada de esto. No fue tu culpa."

Las manos de Castiel se encuentran en la cara, palmas de las manos frías, donde le espera, inclinando la cabeza y le toma un momento encontrar la boca de Dean.

Dean se tensa. Debido a que esto es una locura, esto es lo último, lo último que debería hacer. Pero él no se resiste, no lo empuja hacia atrás o se aleja. Se queda en ese espacio horrible entre fingiendo que no lo quiere y quererlo que tan mal que le duele. Él deja que Castiel lo bese, le permite respirar contra su boca y luego finalmente se relaja en ella. Él no tiene una opción de mierda, no, no puede - y su mano quiere alcanzar y agarrar y tirar de Castiel pero no lo hace - sino que es Castiel quien se retira, las manos cayendo.

"Tienes que decidir si me amas, o amabas lo que solía ser."

La inhalación de Dean arde todo el camino hacia abajo, sorprendido, enojado y herido, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Jesús, Cas," Dean se rompe. "No puedes simplemente decir eso."

"Uno de nosotros tenía que decir algo", dice Castiel rígidamente, aunque Dean lo mira tragar, nervioso bajo la ira.

Dean tenía suficiente, más que suficiente. Él no puede hacer esto, no puede.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo jodidamente duro que és -" Dean agarra los brazos de Castiel y tira de él hacia delante. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás haciéndome, yo no puedo tenerte ahí, conmigo, con nosotros. No puedo quitarme de encima el hecho de que te necesito." Es una pulgada de distancia de sacudirlo y sacudirlo con fuerza. "No me gusta que te hayan quitado todo. Odio que sea así y no puedo hacer una jodida cosa sobre eso".

Dean traga y niega con la cabeza, dejando ir a Castiel. Se frota una mano sobre su boca, tratando de arrastrar cada palabra de nuevo, porque eso no es lo que quería decir. No quiso decir nada de eso, dejarlo salir.

"Lo siento", dice Dean, horrorizado ante todo, en sí mismo, la forma en que él no puede evitar cada vez que rompe alguna maldita cosa.

Castiel descansa su mano, torpemente sobre la boca de Dean.

"Te necesito", dice simplemente, es honesto y confundido de tal manera que Dean apenas sabe cómo responder. Castiel mueve su mano y lo besa otra vez, desliza su brazo alrededor del cuello de Dean y el hombro de una manera que se siente como mucho más de lo que debería ser, que Dean sabe debería ser.

"Estoy tan jodidamente loco por ti", dice Dean con voz ronca, y él lo quiere tan mal que ni siquiera le dice que se detenga.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que eres para mí", responde Castiel.

"Cas, yo no sirvo para esto".

"Tócame", dice Castiel - demandante.

Dean traga y lo agarra con sus manos, atrayéndolo.

Revuelve el pelo de Castiel y lo besa, las pestañas suaves contra la cara de Dean, la boca abierta y húmeda y con hambre. Castiel sabe cómo hacerlo y Dean no sabe cómo, ni quién, ni cuándo, pero no le importa. Él tiene sus manos en el cuello de Castiel, en el pelo, empujándolas bajo el cuello de su camiseta. Las manos de Castiel han encontrado su camino bajo el dobladillo de la camisa de Dean, los dedos retorcidos de la tela en la espalda en silenciosa demanda.

Dean se aleja, maldice y entierra su rostro en el cuello de Castiel.

"Soy lo suficientemente mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones", Castiel le dice.

Dean vuelve su cabeza, y Castiel huele cálido y humano, como el champú estúpido que Sam sigue dejando en el cuarto de baño y artículos de cuero y el aceite que Dean utiliza en sus armas. Tiene un olor propio de momento, algo real. Dean susurra al oído palabras tranquilas a Castiel, no todos ellas educadas, su voz temblando y sin aliento. Porque él necesita saber si esto está bien, si pueden hacer esto y seguir bien. Castiel asiente y tirando de él, con los ojos cerrados, las manos apretando donde le sostiene.

"Sí, a todo eso", le gruñe.

Terminan en la cama, un revoltijo de brazos y rodillas, y Dean tiene que poner su mano para detener a Castiel de golpearse con la cabeza en la pared. Él tira de la cintura suelta de los jeans que Castiel lleva puesto, y que pertenecen a Dean y el pensamiento no debe ser tan íntimo, pero de alguna manera lo es, su ropa en el ángel - no-angel, dios, él ni siquiera sabe que es. Sus uñas atrapan la piel de la cadera y el muslo de Castiel cuando desliza sus manos por dentro, y eso no debe ser bueno, porque es Castiel y no debería tratarlo así. Como algo humano, algo que solo Dean puede tomar así. Pero Castiel está muy ocupado en su intención de meterse en la parte trasera de los pantalones vaqueros de Dean, con las palmas calientes en la curva de su culo, deslizando y agarrando entonces. Dean gruñe cuando Castiel se detiene, al encontrar la comisura de su boca y luego lo corrige con un gruñido de irritación.

Dean esta medio tentado de decirle que reduzca la velocidad, pero no es exactamente que el esta reduciéndola tampoco, con una mano empujando la camiseta de Castiel , encontrando el calor de su piel y la curva de cada costilla. El pico sutil de un pezón cuando su pulgar lo roza y todo es nuevo y extraño y deja a Dean desesperado de una manera que no sabía que podía ser, desesperado por acercarse más, desesperado por tocar, presionarlo hacia abajo y empujar contra él, desesperado de no romper esto. Castiel deja de besarle el tiempo suficiente para que Dean tire de su camiseta sobre su pelo, dejando su cabello desordenado y se ve tan estúpidamente joven así. Debe estar equivocado, pero él no tiene tiempo para pensar en ello. Castiel esta en su cuello demandando por mas.

"Espera, a la mierda, espera." Dean patea sus jeans hacia afuera, tira de Castiel por encima de sus piernas, y hay una avidez en la manera en que Castiel le tira hacia abajo con el otra vez, tira de él, los dedos cavando duro en su piel, la boca abierta debajo de Dean. Castiel esta duro también, una línea de calor apretado en la curva del estómago de Dean y la pelvis, y que es tan jodidamente nuevo esto, que quiere tocarlo. Pero Castiel esta empujándolo sobre si de nuevo, respirando temblorosamente y Dean no puede dejar de empujar hacia abajo en él, la sensación allí mismo, en bruto y desordenado, pero más que suficiente.

Están apretados con tanta fuerza que se encuentran sobre la línea de incomodidad. Castiel vuelve la cabeza, elevando sus manos para sostener a Dean contra su boca. El beso es áspero, casi violento, y Dean trata de no hacer el resto de esto se sienta de la misma forma. Pero es una batalla que está perdiendo, perdiendo mal. Ellos rompen y cambian cada cierto tiempo para encontrar el ángulo perfecto, la presión ideal para el empuje duro que ambos necesitan. Dejando pegajosas y mojadas líneas contra la piel del otro. Se siente apresurado, desordenado, hay una parte de Dean, que siempre pensó que habría algo especial acerca de esto - pero no puede negar que el agarre demasiado fuerte de los dedos de Castiel y la urgencia arenosa, áspera de las palabras que caen libre hace que lo quiera así, ahora mismo, sólo esto. Lo hace sentirse necesitado, en una forma que el no recuerda haber sentido por mucho tiempo.

Castiel llega primero, con un empuje fuerte de sus dedos y un gemido y el sonido medio-murmurando el nombre de Dean. Dean no puede contenerse mucho luego de eso. La forma tensa de Castiel y los jadeos y estremecimientos debajo de él, pestañas revoloteando. Dean lo sigue otra vez, empujando hacia abajo en él y llega también. No puede dejar de decir el nombre de Castiel, la frente apretada contra la suya. Castiel su ojos son suaves y borrachos y Dean quiere seguir tocándolo, quiere malditamente seguir manteniéndolo allí.

La camisa de Dean está lo suficientemente cerca para limpiarlos con ella - a pesar de que probablemente va a lamentarlo más tarde. Castiel es blando y torpe, sentado desnudo sobre las sábanas, mirando hacia arriba. Dean se desliza por su lado, se asoma a la pierna de Castiel, hasta que la mueve y rueda hacia la calidez de Dean. La curva del peso muerto de un hombre contra el, debería ser mas extraño que lo que se siente. Él debería sentirse extraño trazando sus dedos alrededor en la piel de Castiel trayéndolo más cerca - y lo hace, un poco, pero a él no le importa.

Esta lo suficientemente oscuro y Dean no puede ver mucho de nada, sólo el más elemental, contorno borroso de los muebles. Castiel es un peso extraño en su pecho y la otra mitad de Dean seguro de que está dormido - hasta que él habla.

"No puedo escuchar nada", susurra Castiel contra su garganta. "No hay nada más que silencio donde el cielo solía estar, y extraño eso más que cualquier otra cosa".

Dean pones una mano en el pelo de Castiel, rodando su cabeza bajo hasta que respiran uno contra el otro. Los dedos de Castiel son cálidos donde se enroscan alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Dean, en un agarre apretado contra su piel.


End file.
